Kathryn Gamble
Kathryn "Katie" Gamble (born October 21, 1979, in Battle Creek, Michigan, USA), is an American professional wrestling manager and valet best known for managing her former fiance, Perfect Paul Paras in the Extreme Wrestling Association, Elite Wrestling Alliance, and Online Championship Wrestling. The short sometimes-redhead, sometimes-brunette of Triple P's entourage also gained a fan following online for her looks and cute, but businesslike demeanor, as well as for her roles in many Paras promos in which she brought out a more "fun" side of the often intense Perfect One. Managerial career Katie was one of the original four members of the PM Dancing Girls, accompanying the team of Perfectly Marvelous to the ring during their elaborate entrances. She, with the rest of the girls, were hired along with their men by the Elite Wrestling Alliance in 2000. Upon Paul Paras' beginning his singles career, Katie gained a more prominent role, often interfering in Paras' matches alongside fellow Paras valets Sarah Emery and Erica Fitzpatrick. The three girls later followed Paras to Online Championship Wrestling, ultimately accompanying Paras on his road to winning the OCW World Heavyweight Championship at OCW Razorbacked. The company, however, would go on hiatus, and as a cost-cutting measure, the contracts of Emery and Fitzpatrick were not renewed before its next restart. Paras, who had begun a romantic relationship with Gamble behind the scenes, vouched for her to be kept by OCW, and as a result, Katie remained with Paras throughout his 2001 OCW run and the pair became a well-known on-screen couple on OCW television. When Paras finally left OCW in 2002, Gamble went with him, marking the end of her managerial career. Paras-Gamble Relationship and Future While not documented on-screen after Paras left OCW, the duo of Paul Paras and Kathryn Gamble had what she called a "storybook relationship" while out of wrestling. The pair became engaged to be married in summer of 2003. In 2004, Paras surprisingly returned to wrestling as the Commissioner of Real Pro Wrestling, causing some tension between himself and Gamble, who would've rather he focused on his business ventures outside of the ring that were bringing in plenty of money as it was. This would be the beginning of a sequence of events which distanced the two further and further, with Paras' plan to return to the road full-time being the proverbial nail in the coffin. The pair mutually separated in late 2004. During Paul Paras' 2005 OCW run, Gamble, along with fellow former Paras valets Emery and Fitzpatrick, filed a joint lawsuit against Paras, each citing their own charges, with Gamble's being simply "emotional damages." In an on-screen series of segments, Paras visited each of the girls to settle the suit, last tracking down Katie at her new job as a minor league baseball stadium attendant in Lansing, MI. After a lengthy discussion and some reminiscing (all the while bashing Paras' potential opponents for OCW Sinful Nature IV), the pair worked out their differences and Gamble dropped the suit. Gamble and Paras are now close friends again, with Katie showing no plans to return to wrestling anytime soon. Wrestlers managed *Perfect Paul Paras *Perfectly Marvelous Category:Non-Wrestlers